1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a program. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a program which copy data recorded in a medium (information recording medium), such as a disc, under a predetermined control.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, as the information recording mediums for various contents, such as movies and music, DVDs (Digital Versatile Disc), BD (Blu-ray Disc (Registered Trademark)), or the like are widely used. With regard to most contents, such as music data or image data recorded in the information recording medium, a creator, a seller, or the like holds copyright or distribution rights. Thus, even a user who purchases a disc has predetermined restriction on the use of contents recorded in the disc. For example, the user is not permitted to copy contents recorded in the disc to another medium, such as a disc, without permission.
As the copy management configuration of contents stored in a medium, a copy permission processing configuration is used under the condition that copy permission information is received from a management server. Specifically, processing is performed in the following sequence.
A user loads a medium, such as a disc with recorded contents, into a PC, a recording/reproducing apparatus, or the like, and a user apparatus is connected to a management server through a network. Thereafter, the user apparatus transmits predefined information, such as a disc identifier (ID), to the server. After confirming the integrity of the received information, the server transmits copy permission information to the user apparatus. The user apparatus can start copy processing under the condition that the copy permission information is received from the server.
Such a copy management configuration is called managed copy (MC) and the details thereof are described in, for example, JP-A-2008-98765.
As the standard relating to content copyright protection techniques, an AACS (Advanced Access Content System) standard is used. Most of contents recorded in a disc, such as a BD, based on the AACS standard are recorded as encrypted contents. As a representative encryption technique based on the AACS standard, a configuration is known in which contents are segmented in terms of units, and different encryption keys are applied to the units. This encryption configuration allows control for the use of contents in terms of units, realizing strict content usage control in various ways.
A unit as the content segmentation unit is called a CPS unit, and an encryption key which is applied to encryption processing or decryption processing of each CPS unit is called a CPS unit key, a unit key, or a title key.
In the user apparatus, in copying contents stored in a medium, such as a BD (Blu-ray Disc (Registered Trademark)) which stores movies or the like subjected to copyright management to another medium, for example, a hard disc, a flash memory, or another disc, when processing based on the above-described managed copy (MC), copy permission information is received from the management server, and copying is carried out.
However, in the copy control processing, such as the managed copy (MC), which is used at present, only a configuration is realized in which the management server provides copy permission or inhibition information to the user apparatus for contents as the user desires.